Alicia y la reina de corazones
by xjapan
Summary: Soo Jin una joven coreana se encuentra sin salida de un mundo fantástico en su camino conoce gente muy particular principalmente a Alice la reina de corazones no paring para el foro anteiku


Alicia y la reina de corazones

One shot

Capitulo único

Hola ¿ como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi segunda participación en el reto temático princesa ¿ disney? Del foro anteiku espero les guste

Medio día clase de historia impartida por la profesora Alice Kirkland prácticamente todos estaban poniendo atención a la clase todos menos

— señorita Im ¿ esta poniendo atención? — Pregunto la profesora molesta viendo como la pequeña coreana hacia garabatos en su hoja de papel

— um estoy oyendo — respondió esta con naturalidad

— bien— dijo seriamente — continúe señor Wang — volvió a decir mirando a Lin Shun Wang uno de sus estudiantes más prometedores quien estaba leyendo el libro de historia

— etto si sensei — respondió este bastante apenado continuando la lectura — esto prevaleció dando a Colon la gloria por su inmortal hazaña por la corona de España los reyes cato...— el macaense no pudo seguir debido a que recibió una bolita de papel que provenía de la coreana

— gracias puede sentarse señor Wang , señorita Im ¿ quiere prestar atención a la clase de historia? — dijo ya molesta la profesora inglesa antes de seguir con su clase

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad mientras la coreana aun seguía escribiendo ante la mirada confundida de su compañero

— Jin presta atención , esto es interesante — le decía su amigo para que no se metiera en mas líos

—Lin lo intento da ze pero ese libro no tiene dibujos — le respondió esta un poco irritada pero no contaba conque la maestra había escuchado su conversación

— señorita Im para su información los mejores libros que hay en este mundo no tienen dibujos — le dijo esta molesta

— en este mundo tal vez pero en mi mundo los libros tendrían puros dibujos — le susurro a su compañero claro que de nuevo la escucharon

— su mundo ja que tontería sigamos — dijo la profesora reaunudando su clase

Mas tarde

La clase transcurría sin ninguna novedad claro como era de esperarse la coreana estaba teniendo su atención en otra cosa. Una historia que estaba escribiendo , la versión coreana de Alicia en el país de las maravillas para ser exactos y ya había tenido un avance de hecho estaba en la parte final

Historia de Soo Jin

— _**rojas se van a ver las rosas de este jardín —**_ cantaban unos naipes muy animados para sorpresa de la pequeña coreana que estaba perdida en el reino de corazones

— _**pero ¿ porque señor del 3 las pintan de Carmín?**_ _—_ preguntó Soo Jin con curiosidad

— _**eh ah pues vera usted plantamos las rosas blancas por error y ... La reina nos encargo que rojas debieran ser si blancas ve nos matara y nos degollara**_

— _**cielos**_

— _**para podernos salvaaaaar las vamos a barnizar**_

— _**entonces hay que hacer algo da ze yo les voy ayudar las rosas hay que pintar , pues pronto ya su majestad las viene a inspeccionar**_

— _**y nos decapitara**_

— _**si blancas aun están**_

— _**ni azul. Ni gris**_

— _**si no de carmín las vamos a barnizar**_

En ese momento se ve entrar al ejercito de corazones los naipes se inclinan aterrorizados y después de la entrada del ejército se ve a un joven oriental de cabellos castaños cejas enormes y bastante bajo de estatura haciendo un anuncio

— su real majestad , su alteza serenísima , su alteza imperial la reina de corazones — una vez hecho el anuncio vio a la reina una mujer de cabellera rubia ojos verdes y cejas pobladas quien acompañaba un hombre rubio bastante apuesto quien miro al muchacho con tranquilidad — y el rey — dijo para presentarlo

En ese momento la reina vio molesta el jardín y se enfureció aun más — _**¿ quien pinto estas rosas así? ¿ QUIEN PINTO ESTAS ROSAS ASI? Muy caro le va a costaaaar la cabeza le he de cortar**_

— _**yo no magestad el tonto es el**_

— _**el ha el ah**_

— _**NO ME CANSEIS LA CABEZA PERDEREIS**_

— _ **los vamos a degollar y no se podrán salvar las rosas blancas del jardín pintaron de carmín , los vamos a degollar**_

— _**A CALLAR**_

— pero si solo estaban tratando de ...— intento interferir la coreana pero fue interrumpida por la reina

— ¿ y quien es esto? — preguntó la reina molesta

— no es un dos y tampoco parece un tres — dijo el rey

— aww pero si es una niñita — dijo la reina cambiando su semblante

— si , y quería saber ...

— ¿SABER? AQUI NADIE SABE MAS QUE YO — grito la reina

— si eso ya lo se pero quería preguntarle

— MIRAME HABLA CON RESPETO DEJA EN PAZ LAS MANOS JUNTOS LOS TALONES INCLINATE Y CON LA BOCA BIEN ABIERTA DI SIEMPRE SIIIII SU MAGESTAD

— SIIII ,su real magestad y quería preguntarle

— inclinate te queda mejor

— bien quería preguntarle ..

— SOY YO LA QUE PREGUNTA ...¿ sabes jugar croket?

— s-si si magestad

— QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO ABSURDO

Y así comenzó el juego todo iba bien si la reina iba ganando la pobre de Soo Jin estaba comenzando a impacientarse de repente tomo el palo y casi gana lástima que las cartas hicieron trampa de lo contrario serian decapitados otra cosa que paso fue la aparición del gato sonriente claro que la reina no creyó que estaba hablando con el y la cosa no acabo ahí

— ¿ sabes que podemos hacerla rabiar ? Pregunto el gato con una sonrisa y por mas que ella suplico que no lo hiciera pero lo hizo y...

— ROBARA LA CABEZA DEL CULPABLE — grito furiosa y dispuesta a decapitar a la chica por suerte el rey la detuvo

— pero cherie no sería mejor un juicio

_ ¿UN JUICIO?

— oui aunque sea uno pequeño

— muy bien. QUE COMIENCE EL JUICIO

Y así comenzó el juicio en el cual se acusaba a Soo Jin de atentar contra la reina claro que este juicio estaba de lo mas bizarro ya que la reina estaba a punto de dictar la sentencia y ni siquiera la había juzgado , por suerte aun no habían declarado los testigos y tenia que haberlos lastima que estos no eran de mucha ayuda

—que pase el primer testigo — dijo el rey tratando de sonar autoritario el testigo era un joven rubio que parecía americano y comía una hamburguesa muy rápido. —¿ que sabe usted de este lamentable caso?

— nada — respondió muy quitado de la pena

—¿NADA DE NADA? — pregunto la reina

— NADA DE NADA— respondió molesto

— ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE tomen nota de eso eso

Mientras tomaban nota llego otro testigo se trataba de un lirón que solo dijo lindo lindo cosa que molesto a la coreana — lindo lindo y ahora ¿que? — decía molesta después de eso llego el sombrerero loco un joven soviético que estaba tomando el te

— DESCUBRETE— grito la reina

— Ah que linda voz jeje río en muchacho

— ¿ donde estaba cuando este horrible crimen se cometió ?— preguntó el rey

— estaba en casa tomando el te hoy celebro mi no cumpleaños.

— pero mi reina hoy es tu no cumpleaños también

— ¿deberas? VIVA

— _**feliz feliz no cumpleaños**_

— _ **¿ para mi?**_

— _**para tu**_

— _ **feliz feliz no cumpleaños**_

— _ **¿para mi?**_

— _**para tu que los pases muy felices y ahora soplale a la luz feliz felizz no cumpleaños a tu**_

Después de eso Soo Jin volvió a ver al gato pero cuando trato de decirle este desparecio de nuevo y para colmo de males el lirón hizo un escándalo al escuchar la palabra gato provocando que la reina se accidentarq otra vez y se enfureciera

-— ROBARA LA CABEZA DEL CULPABLE AJA

— ay el hongo — la chica recordó el hongo que le había dado don Andrés y creció de manera descomunal

—CORTENLE LAAA

— BU YA NO LES TENGO MIEDO PERO SI SOLO SON BARAJAS USADAS DAZE

— todo el que tenga un kilómetro de alto deberá abandonar la sala inmediatamente

— yo no tengo un kilómetro de alto y no me voy

— lo siento son órdenes del rey

— en cuanto a usted magestad , su real magestad usted ni es reina solo es una vieja flaca presumida y muy maleduca...en ese momento se encogió de nuevo — educada

— ahora ¿ que estabas diciendo querida?

— ella dijo que eres una vieja flaca presumida y muy mal educada jajajahaja — dijo el gato riéndose y la reina se puso furica

— CORTENLE LA CABEZA

En ese momento la chica hecha a correr con la reina persiguiendola por suerte llego a la puerta pero no contaba con esto

— ay todavía estoy cerrado — dijo la puerta

— pero la reina me persigue tengo que salir

— pero si estas afuera ve por el ojo de mi boca

— pero si soy yo estoy dormida Soo Jin despierta

— ahí esta no la dejen escapar

— Soo Jin despierta

Salón de clases

— Jin Jin — esa era la voz de su compañero y amigo de la infancia tratando de despertarla

— SEÑORITA IM YA DEJE DE ESTARSE DURMIENDO REPITAME LA LECCION

— eh si, el pequeño cocodrilo para entonar sus cantares usa las aguas del Nilo

La carcajada fue general claro que no dudo mucho por la mirada penetrante del macaense y la orden de la maestra de que se callaran

— creó que deberíamos ir a la enfermería no se de que estabas hablando pero debió ser una alucinación — le decía su compañero ayudándole a levantarse

— debió haber sido un sueño da ze dijo la chica tranquila

La clase termino cuando todos salieron la maestra Alice se acerco a ver que escribía la coreana pero al terminar de leerlo lo único que salio de su boca fue un bloody hell

Hola hasta aquí mi participación espero les haya gustado deseenme suerte nos leemos


End file.
